Pockets are commonplace in virtually all types of attire. Typical pockets have an un-securable opening for easy insertion and extraction of objects. Pockets may also include a flap over the opening to prevent objects from falling out. The flap may also be further secured via the addition of a zipper, fasteners, hooks and loops, etc. to secure the flap a pocket base.
While a secured flap has been in use for a long time, significant improvements in pocket security have not occurred. Due to this, new designs for secure pockets are desirable.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.